Expecting
by thelegendofappa
Summary: Toph wakes up to find an unexpected surprise.


Toph had many expectations for her Saturday with Sokka.

But being woken by the intense urge to vomit everywhere wasn't one of them.

She had been lying with Sokka in the bed they shared, her head lying on his chest, listening to his constant heartbeats that seemed to lull her to sleep.

But suddenly, her stomach lurched and she felt bile rising in her throat. Her sleepy eyes shot open and she rolled off the bed, throwing Sokka's arm off her and sprinting to the bathroom.

Toph had barely leaned over the toilet before last night's dinner came back up again. Her throat burned and tears pooled in her eyes. Her body trembled and she broke out in a cold sweat. Finally, her stomach stopped convulsing and she could breathe normally again. She coughed a couple of times, making sure that her body was finished barfing.

Toph sank to the ground, leaning against the wall and breathing heavily. This was the fifth time she had thrown up in the past two days. Toph had brushed it off as food poisoning and hadn't told anybody about it. There was no need to get Sokka all panicky and take her to Katara. But it was starting to worry her.

Once her head stopped spinning, Toph pulled herself up off the ground to wash her face and any puke that had gotten in her hair.

Once Toph was done, she sighed and rubbed her empty stomach. Throwing up had a bad habit of making her hungry. She stood in the bathroom, wondering what she could eat at three in the morning, when she felt something that ceased all thought process.

A bump. _On her stomach._

Toph groped her belly and poked it. It was rock hard.

A squeak of shock escaped her mouth as she sunk to the ground, all feeling leaving her legs. She couldn't be…no. This was crazy. _This was impossible. _But thinking logically, it wasn't all that far-fetched considering that she and Sokka had taken absolutely no precautions when they had taken part in their…_activities_, as Sokka would call them. Toph smacked her forehead, angry at her own stupidity.

She continued rubbing her belly, her thoughts racing a mile a minute. She and Sokka had gotten married three months ago, but they had never talked about having kids. What if he didn't want them? What if _she_ didn't want them? The thought of being a mom never occurred to Toph, but now that she was faced with the imminent possibility, she wasn't sure if she wanted to, especially since she was Chief of Police and wasn't all that eager to take a maternity leave.

A knock on the bathroom door shocked her out of her train of thought.

"Toph?" Sokka's drowsy voice called. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I'm, uh…" Toph stuttered as she scrambled to get up. "I'm using the bathroom. Don't come in."

"Really? It sounded like you were throwing up, do you want me to come-"

"_No_!" Toph cut him off, not meaning to shout so loudly. "I mean…no. I'm fine, seriously. Just using the bathroom. Go back to bed Snoozles."

She felt him hesitate at the door handle, but then he shuffled back to the bed. Toph breathed a sigh of relief.

She tip-toed out of the bathroom and stood very still, listening to Sokka's breathing. Once she was sure he was fast asleep, she crept into bed with him, trying to silence all thoughts of the little life growing inside of her.

Hours later, Toph and Sokka both woke up. Sokka offered to make breakfast for them, and Toph didn't argue because she couldn't cook to save her life.

Toph was sitting in a chair at the kitchen table and Sokka was cooking eggs on the stove. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, kissing his ear from behind.

"What do you say we visit Katara and Aang today?" Toph suggested casually.

Sokka shrugged his broad shoulders. "Why not? I've been wanting to hang out with Aang since he returned from doing Avatar stuff in the Fire Nation." Sokka turned around and cupped Toph's face with one hand, moving a piece of hair out of her eyes with the other.

"Are you sure you were okay this morning?" Sokka asked in a low voice. "You look a little pale."

Toph managed a reassuring smile. "I'm fine Meathead." She brushed his hand away, the knot of emotions in her stomach tightening.

The two of them sat down to eat breakfast. Afterwards, they got ready and set out to catch the next ferry to Air Temple Island. Toph stumbled off the boat, making a face.

"I hate traveling over water." she spat, crossing her arms over her chest.

Sokka chuckled, wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing the top of her head. The couple walked towards Aang and Katara's house. They stepped onto the porch outside of the house. Sokka raised a hand to knock on door, but Toph turned the door knob and let herself in.

Sokka sighed and walked through the door, trailing behind her. But the sight that met his eyes was not one he wanted to see.

Katara was sitting on top of the counter with Aang's hands on her hips, leaning over her. The two were lock in a passionate kiss. Katara's hands looped around his neck, bringing him closer to her.

"What the-OH MY SPIRITS WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING." Sokka shouted, covering his eyes. Aang and Katara soon realized they had company, breaking apart quickly, both of them blushing furiously. Toph made a face, feeling their heartbeats through the ground.

"Are they…oh my spirits they totally are." Toph groaned as she realized what they were doing. She took a seat on one of the kitchen chairs and set her feet on the table so she wouldn't have to "see" it.

"Um, er, hey guys." Aang stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Didn't know that you two were coming over."

Sokka uncovered his eyes, exhaling deeply. "I thought we agreed that you _don't makeout with my sister in front of me._"

Aang chuckled, smiling apologetically. Katara glared at Sokka.

"Don't blame this on Aang; _you're_ the one who didn't tell us you were coming over." She pointed out, jabbing a finger in his face. The two siblings proceeded to argue loudly, calling each other names. Toph sighed. Even after nine years, they still argued like children.

After Sokka said something about Katara needing to "keep her public smooching with Aang to a minimum", Katara looked very ready to drown him, but Toph stomped on the ground, raising up a wall of earth between them.

They ceased their bickering and looked at Toph.

"Now that you two _lily livers_ are finished," Toph spoke with an edge to her voice, trying her best to glare in Sokka and Katara's direction. "How was your trip to the Fire Nation, Aang?"

Aang shrugged. "Not very exciting. I had a meeting with Zuko about trade with the Earth Kingdom. Oh! And that reminds me," Aang picked up a sword sheath off the kitchen table and handed it to Sokka.

"Zuko wanted me to give this to you." Sokka grinned from ear to ear, un-sheathing the sword and brandishing it in front of himself, slicing it theatrically through the air.

"This is amazing!" Sokka said in awe, running his finger along the flat of the blade. "It's almost as good as Space Sword!" Katara stepped back a little, pouting.

"No swords in the house," Katara declared, lowering the point of the sword with the tip of her finger. "Take that outside." Sokka raised his eyebrows suggestively at Aang.

"Wanna do some sparring?" Sokka asked Aang, a glint in his eyes.

Aang smiled. "Of course." The two grown men ran off to the courtyard like excited boys while Toph and Katara rolled their eyes.

Now that Sokka was gone, Toph slumped her shoulders, mentally exhausted. The thought of being pregnant was wearing on her, and she _needed_ to tell someone. Katara took a seat across from her, frowning.

"What's wrong Toph?" Katara asked, worry clear in her voice. Toph sighed, not really knowing how to tell her.

"Have you and Aang," Toph began, a lump in her throat. "Ever talked about having, you know, _kids_?" Katara blinked, thrown off by the question.

"Um, yeah. We have." Katara answered, brushing a piece of hair behind her ear. "We kind of have to. You know, repopulate the Air Nomads and all."

Toph nodded stiffly. "Right."

Katara gave Toph a look. "Why did you ask me that, Toph?" Toph sighed, gathering up the courage to tell her.

"Because I think that I'm," Toph gulped. "Pregnant."

At first, Katara didn't move or say anything. But then she squealed, leaping up from her chair and grabbing Toph by the shoulders.

"Toph, that's _wonderful_! I'm so happy for you and Sokka!" She ceased her excited jumping as a realization crossed her face. "I'm going to be an _aunt_!" Toph smiled, despite herself. If Katara was happy about it, Toph should be too, right?

"But the thing is," Toph admitted quietly, rubbing her slightly bulging stomach. "Sokka doesn't know." Katara frowned, looking at Toph.

"Well, do you intend on telling him?" Katara asked, her hands on her hips.

"I'm gonna have to eventually, aren't I?" Toph spoke, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Can you just check? You know, to be completely sure?" Katara nodded, getting down on her knees next to Toph's chair and lifting up her shirt so her belly was exposed.

Katara leaned her ear on Toph's stomach, listening closely. She poked and probed her belly gently.

"Have you been feeling nauseous, or throwing up lately?" Katara asked, quite like a healer. Toph nodded grimly, remembering this morning.

"When was the last time you got your cycle?" Katara queried, bending some cold water over Toph's stomach.

"About three months ago." Toph answered, wincing from the water. Katara removed the water and stood up and beamed at Toph.

"Yeah, you're definitely pregnant." Toph groaned, holding her head in her hands.

"Why aren't you happy Toph? You're going to have a baby!" Katara asked, confused at Toph's distress. Unwilling tears pricked at Toph's eyes as fingered the betrothal necklace that Sokka had made her, a habit she had formed.

"Because," Toph explained in a soft voice. "I'm scared, Katara. I don't know if either of us want a kid, and even if we do, I don't know how to take care of a baby!"

Katara gathered Toph in a hug as Toph burst into tears. She wasn't used to feeling so scared and out of control. This was a strange and unwelcome feeling to her, and she didn't like it.

"You're not alone in this, Toph." Katara reminded her gently. "Do you really think that Sokka would just leave you to deal with this all on your own?" Toph sighed, shaking her head.

"I'm going to tell him." Toph decided. "I _need_ to tell him." She stood up and strode out the kitchen door before she chickened out. Katara followed behind her, wringing her hands nervously.

They arrived in the courtyard to find Sokka looming over Aang and pressing the flat of his blade to the Avatar's neck. Sokka's eyes glittered with triumph.

"Ha! Admit it; my sword is better than your airbending!" Sokka demanded. Aang pouted and muttered something under his breath.

"Huh? I didn't quite catch that, Aang." Sokka said, cupping his ear dramatically. Aang scowled and pushed the point of the blade away from his face.

"Okay, okay; your sword is better than my airbending." Aang admitted grudgingly as Sokka beamed and helped him to his feet. Toph coughed pointedly and the two men looked over at their wives questioningly.

"Oh, hey Toph." Sokka greeted, sweat dripping from his brow, a smile on his face. Toph nervously tapped her foot on the ground, playing with her meteorite bracelet.

"Um, Sokka, can we talk?" Toph asked, her voice rising an octave due to sheer nervousness. Sokka's eyes widened in panic and Aang elbowed him as if to say, _Dude what did you do? _Katara furrowed her brow, noticing that Aang was making this a lot more difficult.

"Aang, come help me make lunch." Katara ordered, giving her husband a pointed glare.

"But I thought you already-"

"Aang, _come_." Katara hissed.

He sighed, hanging his head and following Katara inside. Sokka returned his sword to its sheath and came to stand in front of Toph, running his fingers through her hair, which was loose from its usual bun. She reached up to press a kiss to his lips, which he returned.

"What's up?" Sokka asked, anxiety clear in his voice. Toph took his hand and led him to a stone bench on the edge of the courtyard.

"I think you should be sitting down for this." Toph warned him, taking a seat as he sat down beside her, twiddling his thumbs nervously.

Toph fiddled with her betrothal necklace as she furiously thought of a way to tell him without causing him to pass out in shock. She sighed, figuring that she might as well start somewhere.

"Have you ever thought about having, er, children?" Toph began uncertainly. Sokka blinked at her.

"Um, yeah, I have, actually." He finally spoke, rubbing the back of his neck. "I kind of want kids, but I never knew how to talk to you about it." He admitted sheepishly. Toph released a breath that she had been unconsciously holding. _He wanted kids._ That would make things so much easier. Toph grinned, at him, trying her best to seem ecstatic.

"Well, that's great! Because I'm-I'm…pregnant." Toph announced, averting her blind gaze to the ground, anxiously awaiting his response. For a moment he didn't say anything. Toph's mind raced to the worst assumptions as her heart dropped like a stone in water.

"Are you-are you serious?" Sokka asked, his blue eyes wide. Toph nodded slowly, still unsure if his reaction was negative or positive.

"Toph, that's _wonderful_! That's amazing! _We're going to be parents!_" The Water Tribe warrior shouted, kneeling down on the ground in front of Toph to lift up her shirt and press his ear to her growing belly. Toph blushed, a laugh escaping her dry throat.

"I'm glad you're happy." Toph sighed as Sokka tried to hear the baby's heartbeat.

Sokka looked up at her from the ground. "_Happy_? I'm…I'm the happiest I've been since we got married, Toph. I am _beyond_ happy." He whispered, kissing her stomach.

A grin split Toph's face as she pulled his ponytail playfully. "We're gonna have a _baby_, Sokka." she breathed, still not really believing it. Suddenly, Aang's bald head popped out from the back door of the kitchen.

"Did I hear the word 'baby'? Who's having a baby?" He questioned. Once he saw Sokka sitting in front of Toph with a hand over her belly a bright smile spread across his face.

"Oh my spirits-KATARA, TOPH'S PREGNANT." Aang shouted into the kitchen as he leapt into the air and landed on his air scooter, riding around the courtyard, shouting something about being an uncle. Katara stepped out of the door, beaming at her brother and Toph before turning her head to frown at Aang.

"I already know, and you're ruining the moment!" Katara berated him. Aang dismounted, grinning like an idiot at Sokka and Toph.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" the Avatar congratulated before running back into the kitchen, closing the door.

Toph giggled, the sound strange in her throat. Because everything was going to be okay now, she realized. She and Sokka were going to be parents. Even though the "parenting" aspect of this still scared her, it was less terrifying considering that Sokka was going to be there by her side the entire time as they figured it out, _together_.

Sokka laughed at Aang's outburst as he stood up, pulling Toph up with him. He held her around her waist, not holding her too tightly, minding her stomach. He kissed her on the mouth passionately as Toph wrapped her arms around his neck. They broke apart, gazing at each other, happiness evident in their eyes that couldn't be expressed in words. Sokka leaned his forehead against hers.

"We're going to be _parents_, Sokka." Toph whispered in awe, her pale green eyes shining with joy.

"Yeah, we are." Sokka agreed in a hushed voice as he pressed a kiss to her nose. And suddenly, for the first time in a while, Toph felt like everything was going to be okay.

_((Here's some preggers Tokka fluff for y'all. Hope you like it, though I feel like I wrote Toph a bit out of character. But I do feel like that's how Aang would react finding out about Toph having a baby. Oh gosh, imagine him when he finds out that Katara's pregnant. Hope you guys like it.))_


End file.
